Shadow
by dbrianne
Summary: <html><head></head>Peter Pan had always been cruel... I guess I'd figured he'd change over time, but I was wrong... so very wrong. This is a sequel to heartless :)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**1: **

My head hurt.

It was a pain that I'd never felt before, and my whole body was ice cold. I'm laying on a hard surface and as a result, my body hurts. I open my eyes and glance around me, everything is dark. I can't make out anything... Groaning in frustration, I turn over on my side and wince as pain shoots through out every part of my body.

"Ooh look at who's finally awake."

I hear his voice before I see him... what was happening? Where were we? How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was being in the forest with Rumple... before Peter showed up and took me away. I couldn't understand what was happening to me... Why was I weak? What had he done to me?

"What did you do to me?"

I ask him this as my eyes start adjust to the darkness surrounding me. Through the dim lighting I can make out his silhouette. The body of Peter Pan is pressed up against the wall, leaning ever so slightly as his eyes glance down at me. The anger inside of me flourishes when I see him. I try to push myself up off of the floor, but I can't, my arms are far too weak. He chuckles when he sees me struggle, his body moving away from the wall. He approaches me like I'm prey and he's the predator.

"Don't strain yourself my dear. You're going to be weak for a few days. I couldn't have you trying anything you might regret."

I shake my head in protest... what had he done?

"What did you do to me Peter?"

I ask again, hoping this time he tells me, even though I know he most likely won't. Peter Pan could be cruel when he wanted to be, and even more so when he felt like he was going to lose. He chuckles once more before kneeling down on the ground next to me.

"Trust me Tiger Lily. You're going to be fine. I wouldn't do anything too serious to my little flower."

I take a deep breathe and shift my gaze to his. I didn't care if I was going to be okay... I only cared that I had no idea what was going on. He took me from Rumple... And from what I could remember, he was planning vengeance on all of Storybrooke. I was going to warn the others, and help them, but of course he had other plans.

"Where are we? How long have I been out? What the hell is going on?"

I say it all very fast as he reaches out to touch me, his hand moving to my shoulder. I flinch when his hands make contact with my body. I didn't want him touching me after everything he'd done. His eyes blaze when he sees how hesitant I am to have him near me.

"Don't think about trying to leave... You can't."

The words leave his mouth in the harshest of ways. It's almost like venom piercing my soul. I shake my head in protest as I feel tears move to my eyes.

"Peter please."

I whimper as his arms wrap around me one arm under my legs, the other on my back. He lifts my body up off of the ground, holding me to him as he carries me. I cling to him in fear that I'm going to fall, even though I know that won't happen. His hold on me is tight, his grip making it impossible for me to even try to move. I don't know where he takes me, because everything around me is passing by in a blur. He stops after a few minutes, laying me down on a bed. I groan in pain as I look at him.

"You're alright."

He whispers, sitting down on the bed next to me. He reaches out to touch my face, his fingertips lightly grazing my skin. A touch like that would've soothed me before, but now it made me feel sick. My eyes dart around the new room I'm in, there is more than one bed in this room. I lift my head up from the pillow, my eyes moving to the other bed. In it is another girl... Wendy Darling. She's asleep, her chest rising and falling in a sleep filled bliss.

"What's going on?"

I whisper because I don't want to wake her. My eyes move to his, confusion moving through my head. He breathes a deep breath, it's as if he's annoyed by my question.

"You're home."

My brow furrows when he says this. Home? Were we back in Neverland?

"Home?"

I ask.

"Are we in Neverland?"

Peter smiles shaking his head 'no'.

"No. We're still in Storybrooke, but I got you a new home."

I lay my head back against the pillow, my eyes focusing on the ceiling. Whatever Peter had planned, I wasn't strong enough to stop him... I wouldn't ever be. He was always one step ahead, and I had no idea how to do that.

"You and Wendy are going to stay in here until you both regain strength."

He sits down next to me in the bed. His left hand move to my face, stroking my skin softly. My eyes move from his as he does this. I don't want to sit here... I want to leave. I try to move away from him, but due to the fact that I am weak, I can't.

"Don't fight me little flower, this changes nothing between the two of us. We will go on exactly the way we have, and you will behave, or I'll make you regret it."

His threat leaves his mouth, but he sounds sweet when he says it. I knew that he'd do something I'd regret... he could kill any of the people I loved, and he wouldn't think twice.

"I won't do anything."

I whimper as I try to calm myself down. I had to be careful with how I responded to him. If I had any hope of helping everyone I loved, then I would have to stay alive, and the only way to stay alive was through playing the game. Peter was so obsessed with playing with everyone he came into contact with, my only hope was that somehow he's love of manipulation had rubbed off on me. A smirk moves to his handsome face as he watches me intently. He's happy with my answer, which is good because I don't want to fight him, not yet.

"That's my girl, always knowing what's good for her."

He rasps as he leans forward, his lips moving to mine. He gives me a tender kiss, and despite how angry I am with him, ignites feeling in the wake of his lips. I hate how my body betrays me, because I knew I should be angry with him, and I knew that I didn't want him to think he can just treat me this way. He'd taken everything from me, and here I was kissing him like it was nothing. He chuckles once his lips move from mine.

"I should let you rest..."

He whispers getting up from the bed. He stands next to the mattress, studying me and the confusion on my face.

"... We have a big day approaching us."

He turns from me, his feet creating space between us. I take a deep breath and decide that I couldn't resist asking him what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

I whisper. He stops in the doorway and turns his body to face mine. His smirk grows as he sees the exhaustion overwhelm me, my head falling down against the pillow beneath me.

"My little Lily, in just a few days we're taking down Storybrooke..."

His voice drifts as he reaches for the door, muttering before closing me inside of the room.

"...And I'm going to kill anyone who stands in my way."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fairy tales to me are never happy, sweet stories. They're moral stories about overcoming the dark side and the bad."-Joe Wright

The wind woke me from my sleep, but I was afraid to open my eyes. The last time I did I was met by a very angry, vengeful Peter Pan. I keep my eyes closed until the unsettling sound of a tree scrapping against the glass of my window causes me to open my eyes in fear. I'd been drifting in and out of sleep all day, my body weak from whatever Peter Pan had poisoned me with. Every time I awoke I'd been alone, but this time I wasn't. I feel his body up against mine, his grip tight around my waist as my head rests against his chest. At first I don't realize what my head is laying on, it isn't until I nuzzle my head against his shirtless chest that I fully realize what my head is propped up against. I don't know how I managed to not notice his body underneath my head, but I did. His chest vibrates as he hums the tune of his pan flute.

"Good morning. It's good to see that you're finally awake."

The amount of arrogance in his voice makes me sick. It was strange to think that just days ago, everything about this person had intrigued me. I loved him, and I'd believed he loved me, but it would seem that I was wrong. There were so many questions running through my mind, but the only thing I could manage to mumble out was;

"How could you?"

My voice comes out scratchy and broken, and for a single second I can see something that looks like sympathy in his eyes. Did he really care that I was hurting because of him, because of what he'd done? Or was he playing me like he'd done when he needed me to fetch information for him? He knew that Rumple would only help him find another way to lives if I asked. Now because of me, and my meddling, Peter Pan was back to his full power, and I did it all without using the heart of the truest believer. Peter had outlived his fate, and now because of the potion Rumple had made, he wasn't ever going to age again.

Peter sighs shrugging his shoulders, his eyes moving from mine as he looks at the wall across the room.

"You can't take it personal love, I did it to survive. We both know I wouldn't have gotten the potion any other way."

My brow furrows at his words, frustration moving through me. It takes all of my energy, but I pull out of his grasp and force myself to sit up in the bed we're in. I can't stand him touching me, I hate him. I hate him, but I love him, and all the rage inside of me burns as much as my throat does.

"Can't take it personal? You used me! Who are you?"

I shout it, even though it hurts to. I keep my eyes locked on the wall in front of me, my jaw clenching as I try to settle the flames igniting from inside of me. I want to cry, but I decide against it. I've been too weak in front of him too many times, and because of that he thought he could use me. I breathe in silence, my body tensing when his lips move to my shirt covered back. They simply graze over the thin fabric of the black t-shirt I'm in. I don't want to give in to him, but it's no use. He had this unnerving way of getting under my skin. His touch alone could drive me to make the worst of decisions. My eyes flutter closed as his lips press against my back once more.

"I am the same person you loved all of those years ago..."

He pauses before guiding his lips to work their way up my spine slowly.

"... The same person you were willing to give up everything for."

At this, his hands wrap around my waist, his head moving to rest on my shoulder. I press my lips into a tight line, and any thought seems to leave my mind. He was doing this to get inside of my head, and unfortunately it was working.

"Things have changed Peter..."

I whimper pulling out of his grasp. I inch myself closer to the edge of the bed, putting as much distance between the two of us as I possibly can.

"... I wouldn't do that for you now."

My words sound more like a growl, and any amusement on his face fades within seconds.

"Do you hate me my little flower?"

He chuckles, his irises darkening a few shades. When he speaks it sounds like he believes that this is all one big game.

"I don't want to..."

I whisper, standing from the bed slowly.

"... But you've given me no other choice."

I know it's pointless to try to run away, and I wasn't going to because I knew that I wouldn't get far. I still felt weak, and a bit dizzy from standing up so quickly. It takes a moment for his silhouette to come into view, his body no longer on my mattress. He stands in front of me, somehow he'd made his way to me in the seconds it took me to focus my vision. He reaches his hand out to cup my face, his touch far too gentle for a boy who was basically a demon.

"I only did this because there was no other way. You didn't want me to take Henry's heart, so I used your bond with Rumple to help me get what I wanted. I didn't do this because I think you're stupid or because I enjoyed using you. I didn't want to die, and you were my only shot at living."

His gaze softens when he speaks, as if that will take the sting out of what he'd done to me... to everybody. He enjoyed games, and he truly enjoyed messing with people's minds. I couldn't trust him, I never could.

"You could've told me the truth. I would've helped you, I mean all I had to do was ask Rumple for help, and he did it without much protest. You could've just been honest with me."

His head shakes in protest, his hands never leaving my face.

"You wouldn't have helped me if you knew I wanted revenge. You wouldn't let me do what I'm going to do next."

I don't know what to do with the information he's just given me, I only know that he's right. I wouldn't have helped him if I knew this was going to happen. I'd never stand by his plan to hurt innocent people. I didn't even understand why he wanted to do this, he'd gotten what he needed to live forever and never age, so why did these people need to be punished?

"You got what you wanted. Why do these people need to pay for something you already got your way in?"

Amusement moves back to his eyes, his hands leaving my face.

"They need to learn to not do it again. Their biggest mistake was ever standing between me and what I want."

He sounds insane when he says this, and he probably was. Living on an island for thousands of years by himself probably drove him over the edge. It was years before the lost boys even showed up, and he had no one to keep him sane after he'd turned over his only son for youth.

"You were threatening to rip out the heart of your great-great-grandson. Henry means a lot to many people in this town, did you honestly think that they were just going to let you do that to a little boy?"

He raises an eyebrow, his hands moving to my waistline. He draws me in, his teeth biting down on the bottom of his lip.

"I don't like to be defied, and they will pay for doing so. They will all pay."

I draw in a breath when our bodies touch, everything inside of me feeling uncertain. We lock eyes before my brow furrows in confusion.

"I've defied you multiple times, and you've barely punished me for my crimes."

I try to sound strong when I say the words, but the lust brewing between the two of us was like a fog hanging low in the room around us. He chuckles for only a moment as his lips move in closer to me.

"Oh tiger lily, we both know I've punished you many times... I just have my own way of doing it."

He doesn't hesitate, he simply brings his lips to mine, his touch rough and controlling. I kiss him back because I want to, but this time my mind doesn't drift away from the troubles still at hand. His hands are in my hair, and mine move to his shirtless chest. He was a vile person, a dark, addicting, vile person who I still loved more than anything.

"This will be good for us..."

He rasps when he breaks the kiss, his lips against my cheek.

"... Being out of Neverland will be good for us."

His body pulls from mine, leaving me flustered and confused. He normally didn't initiate closeness and then walk away, but then again there was a first time for everything. I run my fingers over my swollen lips, desire still moving through me, even though it shouldn't be.

"Please don't do this. Teach them a lesson another way, but you don't need to hurt them. Your family is here too Peter, you don't want to hurt them do you?"

A look of discomfort flickers across his face as he watches me closely, as if my words hold a deeper meaning. He takes a few steps back and shrugs his shoulders.

"I will torture them all Tiger Lily. No one can defy me, and they'll never be able to again."

I don't know what else to say because I know that there's nothing else I can say. I know that once he's made up his mind that there's nothing I can do to change it. He'll kill everyone in his path, and it didn't matter that these people were innocent, it didn't matter that it was his fault all of these things happened. I back up slowly, not stopping until I reach the edge of the bed. I sit down and look at him in horror.

"You're evil."

Is all I can mutter as tears fill my eyes, my gaze trained on the floor in front of me. I'd loved this person for so long, and for so long I'd hoped he'd change, but he never did. I had to let this go, I had to let him go.

"Let me go back to them..."

I whimper, my eyes moving to meet his once again. At one time I'd wanted to hide my tears from him, but I wasn't going to hide anymore. With a small bit of courage I finish my sentence.

"... I don't want to help you. If you're going to kill them then you're going to have to kill me."

I swallow hard as I stare at him helplessly. I know that he'll kill me without question, no one questioned Peter Pan… not even his precious little lily… After a few seconds he is right in front of me, his hands reaching for me so he could pull me up off the bed I was sitting on. He presses my body against his, his eyes wild and angry.

"Is that what you want my little flower? For me to kill you?"

His voice growls against my ear as his teeth suggestively tug at my ear lobe. The palms of my hands rest against his chest as his hands find my waist. I refuse to look at him as he remains unmoving at my side.

"I want for you to stop all of this madness. Peter I know you're afraid of growing up, but it might be time for you to do just that."

When I say this he shoves me away from him, my body falling down onto the bed beneath me. It knocks the wind out of me, his eyes following me down onto the mattress. His hostility wasn't a foreign concept to me, but I hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. His hands ball into fists as he stares down at me, his chest rising and falling.  
>"You're going to regret all of this..."<br>He shouts through a clenched jaw.  
>"... No one speaks to me like that."<br>The second he's finished speaking I see the green in his eyes darken, but when he goes to make a move Felix's voice interrupts him.  
>"You know she didn't mean it Peter, she's just feeling the after effects of your potion."<br>My eyes follow the voice until I reach him, his scar covered face watching our king in caution. He wasn't right about why I talked back, but I didn't want to keep fighting. I was still weak from the potion and I hadn't yet got back the energy to properly fight.  
>At his friends words peter's gaze softens. He takes a step back before looking at his right hand man.<br>"Take care of her Felix."  
>He doesn't say another word to me as he takes a step away from the bed. He shares a look with Felix before leaving us alone.<br>"Little flower you're being careless."  
>Felix rasps as he shuts the door, cutting us off from the rest of the house. I want to talk back, but I can't. My eyes hold tears and suddenly I feel the sobs I didn't even know I was repressing. I turn away from Felix the second he starts walking my way. I didn't want to break in front of him.<br>"Don't cry..."  
>He pleads gently as he sits next to me on the bed, his hand resting on my back.<br>"... You're safe here, I won't let anyone hurt you."  
>I sniffle a bit before glancing over at him.<br>"You're on his side. You won't stop him from hurting me because he's your boss."  
>I state the facts plainly, my eyes holding truth. Felix sighs as he rubs my back.<br>"You're his flower, he won't hurt you."  
>I shake my head in protest as tears continue.<br>"Felix please don't talk about him. I can't stand it…"

I turn away when he says this, my whole chest aching in conflict. Every emotion held too much weight, and I didn't know what to do. One half of me wanted to break out of here, but the other part felt completely helpless.  
>"... I can't stand any of this."<br>His hand continues to rub my back, but I don't feel anything. I numb myself up and keep my head on the comforter beneath me. Every piece of my heart was shattered, and I suddenly wished someone would pull it out of my chest.  
>"I wouldn't let him hurt you, even if he wanted to..."<br>Felix's voice rasps this, his body closer to me than I realized.  
>"... You're the only one I've ever been willing to go against Pan for. You know how much you mean to me, how much you mean to him. He just can't see it now, he's too blinded by anger."<br>My brow furrows, but I don't move to look at him.  
>"Why are you telling me this?"<br>I ask quietly, my lips barely moving. He doesn't respond at first and it isn't until after he runs his hand along my jawline that he dares to.  
>"Because my whole life I never felt like I mattered. I didn't even feel wanted at home, it's a feeling I wouldn't wish on anyone. I can see that you feel that way right now..."<br>He pauses as his body leans in, his touch gentle as he tucks some of my hair behind my ear.  
>"... And you shouldn't. I'm here for you."<br>I suck in a deep breath before I say anything. It was a lot to take in and I needed a second to process. His honesty took a little of the sting out of my chest, but it wasn't enough. The truth was, no matter what my feelings were for Felix, it didn't change a thing. The people of storybrooke were still going to be threatened be and I still needed to warn them somehow.  
>"I need your help."<br>I whisper quietly, my eyes catching his when I turn my head.  
>"You want to get out of here..."<br>He states before I can even ask the question on my mind. My first thought is to ask him how he knew what I wanted to say before I said it, but when I go to he continues.  
>"... You want to warn the others..."<br>Betrayal moves to his eyes, but it doesn't stay there long. He knows I'm not doing this because I want to betray him or Peter, surely he knows that I'm only doing this because I want to save the people who matter to Rumple along with saving him. Innocent people didn't deserve to die because one boy didn't get what he wanted.  
>"... The place we're staying at is just outside the town, hiding in plain sight. You'll need to move quickly, but he's in Wendy's room so you'll have time."<br>I nod ignoring the jealousy I feel inside of me when he says peter is with Wendy. I may be mad at the man I love, but that didn't mean I needed to be reminded of how little I mean to him. I ignore the lump in my throat as Felix's hands move to help me up his body suddenly silent.  
>"Peter has been drugging Wendy up to get her to spill the beans. She's been here longer than the rest of us and she knows more. He thinks we can use her connections to the people in town to get information out of her."<p>

I roll my eyes as Felix brings me to my feet, his eyes locking with mine. The initial jealousy I'd felt fled the second I thought of Wendy all alone in that room. I couldn't bare to think of the beautiful little girl locked like a cadged bird, her mind completely being used to his will. It made me sick to think that I would be leaving her with the two of them if I got out of here. Peter would be rash, and he'd probably kill Felix for helping me, but I needed to warn the others… no matter what the cost. Felix leaves my side as I mentally try to prepare myself for the journey of finding Rumple in the town I barely knew my way around. He darts around the room until he finds me a proper pair of pants, and a pair of shoes. I was already dressed, but it was in a night dress of Peter's choosing, which meant it only covered the essential parts of my body, meaning I wouldn't look appropriate enough if I went out the way I was dressed.

"Thank you Felix."

Is al I mutter as I slide on the pants and the shoes before being handed a shirt which I slid over my head after he turned away from me. Once I'm dressed I poke his back signaling for him to turn around. It felt weird knowing that he was helping me. The Felix I knew liked to be on Peter's side no matter what, and a part of me felt like I couldn't trust him. I half expected him to lure me away and make it so Peter could exact his revenge on me for even considering leaving, but he doesn't do that. Instead he takes my hand and pulls me forward, our feet moving in silence across the wooden floor boards. He reaches the bedroom door and presses his ear to the door, waiting for a moment while he listens for Peter. Once the coast is clear he reaches for the knob, one hand on the cold metal, the other locked with mine. His feet pass the threshold before mine, his every moment cautionary. We don't speak the whole way down the dimly lit hallway, the dark colored walls cold and unfriendly. The house looked as though it was made for a person like Peter. It was beautifully made, but cruel if one's eyes looked at the walls for too long. Felix guides me to a set of stairs allowing me to grab ahold of the railing before proceeding. We continue our silent journey until we reach the landing. The house is an old, and dusty but I can't really focus on the state of the house. All I can do is try to keep up with Felix. He guides me through what looks like a kitchen before leading me to a door the opens up to a backyard. He pauses at the doorway once he opens the door, his body turning to face mine.

"Be careful on the stairs Tiger lily. It's been unseasonably cold."

I nod as I walk forward, the bottom of my shoes pressing against the slick wood beneath me. The air is ice cold and the second I breathe I can see it in the air. I wanted to ask about why it was so cold when a few days ago it was perfectly warm, but I decided against it. Instead I keep my eyes on the porch, it only takes me a few seconds to reach the stairs and the light snow that had flaked across the grass of the forest. Felix was right, we were right outside town. I could faintly make out the buildings of storybrooke through the trees. The sight alone makes my heart flutter with hope, maybe I'd get away from Pan after all. We reach the forest and quickly hide inside the maze of low hanging branches. Once we're safely away from the house Felix's hands stop me.

"Tiger Lily…"

He rasps cautiously as I turn to face him, my eyes catching his when I turn.

"… There's something you should know…"

I nod as I wrap my arms around myself. It was too cold, and chills were beginning to form on my skin.

"… Pan poisoned you."

My brow furrows when he says this. I already knew that I'd been poisoned by Peter, so why was Felix telling me all of this?

"I already knew that Felix."

I say the words slowly, my face growing more confused as I watch him. He nods, his teeth tugging at the bottom of his lip.

"It's more than that Lily. Peter has been poisoning you for a while."

A while? What did he mean by that? My eyes dart around the forest, the snow and dead tree branches scattered all around the ground. When Peter had taken me it was warm, the leaves on the trees had been alive, not dead from the winter.

"How long is a while Felix?"

I ask, my voice shaking as I look at him. I feared his answer with every fiber of my being. Peter had done something and I was terrified to know the answer.

"It's been a year Tiger Lily. He's had you going in and out of consciousness for a year."

I stare at him blankly, my mind unable to formulate his words. A year… 365 days of me being poisoned on and off just so I could stay out of his plan of revenge. My heart thumbs loudly in my chest as my throat burns. I feel the tears, and for once I don't care that someone can see how distraught I am. At my silence, Felix feels the need to explain.

"Pan thought it'd be better if we laid low for a while. He figured that everyone would think that we truly decided to leave the people of Storybrooke alone. He thought it would take everyone by surprise if we let them think they were free. He knew if you were awake you'd want to help them and he couldn't have that, so improvised."

I close my eyes once he's finished speaking. I couldn't believe that someone I loved… someone who'd told me they loved me had done something like that. I'd sacrificed everything for Peter, but none of that mattered to him. He only cared about power, and using that power to get what he wanted. He'd been spoiled these last 300 years, but this time I wasn't going to let him get his way… no matter how much I loved him. I force my brown eyes to move to Felix's.

"Thank you for helping me…"

I state breathlessly as I try to calm myself down. The minute the words pass my lips a whole new sense of realization comes over me. Felix had helped me get away from Pan, which meant when he got back Peter would punish him. My eyes move to the scar on Felix's face and I mentally recall the moment he got that scar. He'd gotten it when he tried to kiss me all those years ago, Peter had beat him to the brink of death until I begged him to stop.

"… Come with me."

I whisper hopefully. If Felix went back he'd most likely suffer in ways he'd never before experienced, and I couldn't let that happen.

Felix gives me a look of sympathy as his hands move to my face, resting on either side.

"You know I can't come with you Tiger Lily. My place is with Pan, it always has been."

My brow furrows when he says this, and my stomach flutters. I feel the sadness in his voice and it's enough to make me want to shatter.

"He'll hurt you… Please don't go back. We both love Pan, but we know he can be a monster when he wants to be."

He nods as he takes a deep breath. He knows that I'm right, but he doesn't say a word against Pan.

"I'm not going back… But you need to go little flower… before he comes looking."

The second he says the words his hands leave my face. He takes a step back and gives me a serious look before turning his back to me. I watch him walk away as snowflakes begin to fall all around me, my breath becoming visible in the air. I don't care look away from him, I don't dare count how many steps he's taken to get away from me. He stops when he's a good distance and glances over his shoulder.

"Be careful out there little flower. The Storybrooke you knew has changed in your year away…"

He pauses, his eyes glancing around at the snow falling all around him.

"… Now everything is different. Now everything is Frozen."


End file.
